Sainō to sainō no tame no kōtō gakkō
by Nikki Trini
Summary: This is a mix between modern times and Naruto's time so there is mention of technology. Go on a school journey with Nikki Trini and her friends as they handle crazy teachers, annoying bitches and other things teens deal with it.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Nikki Trini here!**

**This is my 3rd fanfic. Its a mix of Naruto's time and modern times so please don't flame me when you read references to phones, laptops, computers, fridges etc.**

**If you want to be in it please PM me the following questions anwsered:**

**1: What is your name? (Please no 212. A normal name please!)**

**2: What is your age?**

**3: what is your appearance?**

**4: What is your grade? or what is your job?**

**5: what do you specialize in?**

**I will try and fit you in somewhere in the story!**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Location: Village hidden in the Music

School: Sainō to sainō no tame no kōtō gakkō (High school for the gifted and talent)

Grades: 9-12th

Specializes in: Music, Dance, Vocals, Weaponry, Art, Teaching, Sports etc.

Nikki walked out her house and headed to the train station. She wore black skinny jeans, a white tank top that said 'keep calm? Bitch I won't!', and black keds. Her canvas book bag was black with red and white jolly Rogers all over it. A giant scroll was under it. The scroll was black with silver edges and blue handles. She wore her beloved black hello kitty glasses. Her hair was in braids that came all the way down to her waist. Her phone vibrated. It was the Samsung galaxy s4 and it was in a Domo case. Her friend Nicki Panda had text her.

"Where r u?"

"Around the corner."

"Hurry up!"

"I'm coming! Calm your panties! "

Nikki turned the corner and saw her friends at the train station entrance.

"Hey you guys!" **(A/N: I couldn't help it!)**

They all looked up and waved.

Nikki's friends were Nicki Panda, Red Prussia and Alice Wolfie. They were all in the 10th grade. Nikki specialized in Weaponry and Vocals, Nick specialized in instrumental and Justu, Red in instrumental and Weaponry and Alice in Weaponry and instrumental. They all referred to each other by last name because it was just so much fun!

Today they all wore similar things. Nick had on black vans, black cargo pants and a white t-shirt that had sleeping pandas on the front. Red wore black skinny jeans that had silver zippers all over it, white tank top that said 'Puppets are friends not toys." Alice wore black shorts and a white tank top that said 'keep calm cause the wiz is here!' "Let's go before we miss the train," Alice said. The four entered the train station.

~After the Train ride ~

Nikki, Nick, Red and Alice were all drinking bubble tea as they walked to the school.

"I have gym today!" Nick complained.

"Skip. Gai is definitely going to kill you today," Nikki said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"It's Tuesday. That means its track Tuesday,5 laps around the whole block."

"What the hell?" Red said.

"He's crazy so don't ask," Nick said.

They all got to the door to swipe in.

"Good morning Anko-San."

"Good Morning Burakku hanran. (Black Rebel)."

They climbed up the stairs.

"I have biology first period," Nikki said.

"So do I," Red said.

"With Orochimaru?"

"Yes."

Nick and Alice gasped.

"How…..do…..you…survive?"

"He's…..a…..snake….."

Red pushed her blood red fringed hair from in front of her eye.

"I don't know but I have a good grade and I'm not about to risk it."

Nikki nodded in agreement.

"Well I have Math with Asumai-san," Nicki said.

"I have health with Tsunade-san," Alice said.

"See you guys later than," Red said as she turned.

"I'll be texting you Nicki so put your phone on vibrate!" Nikki said.

"Okay. Bye Trini and Prussia!"

"Bye Panda and Wolfie!"

The four teens went their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Nikki and Red got on the elevator and pushed the 4th floor. Nikki was scrolling through her pictures when Red tapped her.

"Hmm..."

Nikki looked at the photo Red showed her and busted out laughing.

It was the school's heartthrob; Sasuke Uchiha dressed as a duck for Halloween when he was younger.

"Oh my gosh….who sent that to you?"

"His cousin Tobi."

Nikki smiled as the two started to crack up again.

Nikki, Red, Nick and Alice were friends with Sasuke's brother and cousins: Itachi, Tobi and Madara.

"I heard Madara is transferring to our bio class."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"This is sure going to be fun."

The elevator dinged, signaling the 4th floor. The two girls stepped out. Red pushed her bangs out of her eye again. Red had a white canvas bag that had little chibi characters on it. Her giant scroll was blood red with black handles and gold lining. It contained her large battle axe.

"Trini and Prussia! Is that you?"

The two girls turned and saw Madara walking over to them. Madara was also in the 10th grade but he was 16. ("Started school a year late," He claimed.) He had shaggy black hair and onyx eyes, unless he was using the sharrigan. He specialized in justu and weaponry. His weapon was a giant fighting fan with the Uchiha crest on it. Madara flung his arms around both girls.

"I'm in bio with snake-san now. I'm with you two rebels!"

The two girls laughed.

"Oooooo~ Orochimaru going to get it now!" Red said.

Madara grinned.

"Now ladies, I promise to be nice, of course depending on what your definition of nice is."

Nikki chuckled. The trio walked into the class. They were about 25 minutes early. Nikki's lab partner, Kabuto was already there. Everyone knew he had a crush on her, and some even suspect Nikki did too.

"Hey Kabuto," Nikki said as she put her bag and scroll in her seat.

"Hello Nikki," He said as he pushed his glasses up.

Madara sat in the seat in front of the two. Red sat next to him.

"Did you do the homework?" Red asked.

"Psh. No," Nikki said as she pulled her binder out.

"He said he'll keep anyone for detention if they didn't do it."

Nikki shrugged as she went to a clean page.

"Here Nikki-chan."

Nikki looked up.

"Thanks Kabuto."

He had given her the homework to copy. Nikki's phone went off. It was Gaara, her little brother. Well not exactly. Gaara was a close family friend. He was a freshman who got put in sophomore biology.

"Hey Gaara."

"Hey Nikki. Where is room 4e6?"

"On the east side. You have bio with me!" Nikki said as she kept writing.

Madara and Red noticed a look of jealousies on Kabuto's face. Madara started to hum, that way he wouldn't bust out laughing.

"Bye Nikki."

"Bye Gaara."

Nikki hung up.

"What is so damn funny Madara?"

"Nothing," he said while waving his hand.

"Gaara has bio with us? Poor him."

"I know! I feel like I'm going to have to kick some snake ass."

Orochimaru looked up and smiled.

"Language please Miss Trini."

Madara lurched forward as he tried even harder not to laugh. Red slapped the back of his head. He stopped laughing.

"Oww…." He whined. "That hurt Red-chan!"

Red rolled her eyes. Just than the door opened. A red head boy with turquoise eyes entered the room. Nikki got up and ran to him.

"Gaara!" She glomped him.

Gaara hugged back and smiled. Gaara only came up to Nikki's chin, which was fine with him. He loved being babied by Nikki (He would **NEVER** admit that out loud though.) Gaara wore black pants and a red t-shirt. His book bag was actually a duffle bag and his sand gourd was on his back as well.

"Gaara of the Sand?" Orochimaru said.

Gaara twisted in Nikki's embrace.

"Yes?"

"You will be sitting next to Madara."

Madara hooted only to be slapped by Red again.

"Red-chan~ Why do you abuse me so?"

Orochimaru chuckled.

"You two will be sitting in front of Nikki and Kabuto."

Nikki smiled as she dragged Gaara over to his seat.

"Hey Gaara!" Red said.

"Hi Red."

Red got up and Gaara sat down. The bell rang. The kids started to file in the room. Laughter and chatter filled the air. Nikki quickly slipped Kabuto back his homework.

"Okay class! Settle down!" Orochimaru said. His voice carried across the room as the students quiet down.

"Today we have two new students. Would they please stand?"

Madara and Gaara stood. Some of the girls started to whisper. Nikki and Red rolled their eyes.

"Well, I'm Madara Uchiha. I'm 16 and I'm in your bio class. Let's see….Ah…Red Prussia and Nikki Trini are my best friends and they're in my Weaponry class…Oh yeah I'm in Burakku hanran!"

Nikki and Red cheered. The boys in the class cheered too.

Burakku hanran was a selective, elite group in the school. They were known for their skills in weaponry and the arts. They only accepted people who excelled in weaponry and the arts. The group was started by Nikki, Red, Itachi and Madara. They were all only in the 9th grade when they created it and everyone wanted to be in it. They were called Burakku hanran because other specialized schools called them rebels and their uniform for competitions were black clothes: Traditional Ninja attire, black kimono, black jeans, and anything black pretty much.

Orochimaru smiled. "And you?"

Gaara smiled.

"My name is Gaara and I'm in the 9th grade. I'm 14 and Nikki is my Older sister. I'm also in Burakku hanran."

There were more cheers. The two boys sat back down. Orochimaru nodded.

"Okay. Welcome to Biology Madara and Gaara. Today we will be learning about the forest biome. Sakura and Ino can you please hand out the textbooks?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sensei."

Nikki was twirling a braid of hair when Sakura came around. Nikki and Sakura never got along because of Sasuke. Sakura was one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Here you go Kabuto and Madara." She skipped Gaara and Nikki. She turned to walk away.

"Excuse me Sakura-_chan_. You forgot to give me and Gaara a textbook." Sakura turned.

"How about you share with your sweetheart Kabuto. Or better yet your nerdfriend!"

The cheerleaders in the class snickered.

Nikki eyes narrowed.

"Hey at least Kabuto pays attention to me and not ignores me like Sas-_gay_."

Madara, Kabuto, Gaara and Red busted out in laughter. Madara fell out of his seat. The boys started to laugh. Sakura was fuming.

"How dare you-."

"Whatever. I can get my own textbook so please move Sakura."

"No."

Nikki just pushed her to the side and walked to the bookshelf that held the textbooks and returned to her seat. Sakura was sitting with the other girls and glaring daggers at Nikki.

Orochimaru cleared his throat.

"Okay class shall we begin?"

~End of the period~

Gaara hugged Nikki and walked away with Red. The two had art class together. Nikki and Madara were walking up to the 5th floor for choir.

~Choir~

When Nikki entered choir she was immediately tackled by her friend, Konan. She was in Burakku hanran and another group called the Akatsuki. Pein, her boyfriend, was playing "Signed, sealed delivered."

"Change the song Pein!" Nikki said as she carried Konan on her back.

The Akatsuki was an elite group of singers in the school. It consisted of Itachi Uchiha, Madara Uchiha, Tobi Uchiha, Kisame, Konan, Deidara, Hidan, Sasori, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Pein and Nikki. Red, Alice and Temari also practiced with them after school.

"To what?"

Nikki thought for a moment.

"Clock strikes upon the hour and the sun begins to fade. Still enough time to figure out to chase my blues away. I gonna burn it up tonight, it's the light of day that shows me how and when the night falls….my loneliness calls…."

The choir broke out.

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!"

"I've been in love and lost my senses spinning through the town, sooner or later the fever ends and I wind up feeling down. I need a man that will take the chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls my lonely heart calls!" Konan sang.

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!"

"I wanna feel the heat~" A girl named Tenten sang.

"I need a man that will take the chance on a love that burns hot enough to last. So when the night falls my lonely heart calls!"

"Oh I wanna dance with somebody! I wanna feel the heat with somebody! Yeah I wanna dance with somebody! With somebody who loves me!"

Konan, Nikki and Tenten harmonized as they sang the adlibs.

"Don't you want to dance, say you want dance, don't you want to dance, say you wanna dance!" Nikki said as she stood on top of a chair.

It was like an episode of glee in there.

Their teacher, Mei walked in. She laughed as the group sang.

"Okay class. I see you guys already started without me."

Nikki was sitting on Sasori's lap since they had removed the chairs from the choir room because they needed brand new ones. Tenten was leaning on her boyfriend, Neji Hyuuga.

"So we need some songs to sing. I wanna dance with somebody can be one but we need more."

"It's not right but its okay."

"Follow me."

"Will you be there."

"Piece of me."

"I was born by the river."

"I believe I can fly."

"Bruk it down."

Everyone turned and looked at Hidan.

"What? It's a good song!"

The class laughed.

"Wine up on me."

"I love that song!"

"Keep working it, keep working it, keep working it and wine up on me! Keep working it, keep working it, keep working it and wine up on me!" Nikki and Konan sang.

Mei laughed.

"Keep working it, keep working it, keep working it and wine up on me! Keep working it, keep working it, keep working it and wine up on me!"

"Okay songs we can sing that doesn't make you want to twerk while singing it."

The class laughed.

"We are family, Ain't no stopping us; I say we do a Motown tribute," Nikki said.

The class murmured with excitement until the fire alarm went off.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The whole school was outside.

"Why the fuck are we outside?" Hidan asked. Nikki shrugged.

"Hidan!"

"Wolfie!"

Alice jumped into Hidan's arms. He kissed her cheek. The two had been dating from 8th grade. Alice was like Hidan's yin. Just then Red, Panda and Gaara joined the group.

"Hey guys," Nikki said.

"Hey. I'm happy we have a fire drill. I swear if I spent one more minute in health…I was going to die!" Red said.

"Hidan and Wolfie stop chewing on each other's face!"

Hidan flipped Nikki the finger.

"Sorry sweetheart. Wolfie wouldn't appreciate that."

The group laughed. Deidara put an arm around Red.

"Hey Queen."

Red smiled as she and Deidara kissed. Those two had met in an art program over the 9th grade summer and became friends. In 9th grade Deidara asked Red to be his valentine and the two had been dating for over a year.

Nikki phone went off. It was playing "Thanks for the memories" by Fallout boys.

"Hello? I'm with the chorus kids."

The whole choir seemed to look at Nikki. So did Panda, Red and Wolfie.

"Find me you idiot! Bye!"

Nikki hung up.

"What? You guys act like you never answer your friend's phone calls…."

Panda bust out laughing.

"I do it's just I don't answer them around people. They stare at you as if you're crazy."

Nikki smiled and playfully punched Panda in the arm.

"Nikki!"

"Kiba!"

The two hugged. Kiba and Nikki were best friends. They lived on the same block and their parents were best friends. They had met when Nikki had found Akumaru, wandering in her backyard. Akumaru barked.

"Hey Boy!"

Akumaru licked Nikki's face. Everyone thought that Kiba and Nikki were a couple but in all reality they were like brother and sister.

"Are you two dating?" Pein asked.

"NO!" Both dog lovers said.

"We should start wearing signs that say 'no we are just friends'," Kiba said. Nikki laughed.

"What class are you in?"

"History with Jiaraya-sama."

"Oh I'm in chorus."

"What? No fair! I applied for Chorus and they told me there was no more space!" Kiba started to pout.

"Nikki."

She turned. Kabuto appeared.

"Kabuto!"

Nikki jumped on him.

Kabuto immediately wrapped his arms around her waist. The girls in the area noticed Kabuto had some muscular arms. Whispered follows that act.

"_Are they dating?"_

"_I don't know. I heard he likes her."_

"_I heard she likes him too."_

"_Ohhh~ Sasuke has some competition!"_

"_I heard she hates him though!"_

"_She looks really cute with Kabuto."_

Nikki rolled her eyes at all the whispering going on around them.

"Kabuto what are you doing over here anyway?" Nikki was still hugging Kabuto.

"I have a free period."

"Oh. Are you in Men's chorus?"

"Yes I am. I have it next period."

"Kabuto can you put me down now?"

"Sure."

Kabuto placed Nikki back on the floor. She fixed her top.

"I'm Hungry!"

"Hey Sexy."

Nikki turned and glared at Sasuke.

He wore black skinny jeans, a white wife beater and a leather jacket over it, black converse were on his feet.

"Go away Sasuke."

"You're always hungry Nikki!" Kisame said.

Nikki stuck her tongue out at him.

"Kabuto come with me!"

"Where?"

"To get food."

"I'll go with you," Sasuke said. Nikki glared at him.

"No. I asked Kabuto."

"He didn't give a respond."

"I'll go with you Nikki," Kabuto said, interrupting the argument. "There's a new cupcake shop."

Nikki's eyes lit up.

"Really?"

"Yes, let's go before we have to go back inside."

Nikki grabbed Kabuto's hand as he took her to the bakery.

~Cupcake Shop~

"Welcome to Cake Land Bakery Shop. Here's a list of our pastries and drinks."

"Thank you!"

Nikki started to look at the menu. Kabuto looked on with her.

"Oh~ they look so good!"

Kabuto laughed at Nikki's childish behavior.

"How about we share a giant cupcake?" Kabuto asked.

"You mean the Supreme cupcake or the XL cupcake?"

Kabuto looked the pictures. The Supreme cupcake was about as big as a small circle cake you would buy at the supermarket.

(**A/N: The cakes you would buy if you were having a small party.**)

The XL cupcake was about the size of an orange.

"How about the couple cupcake?"

The couple cupcake was made just for two people to share.

"Okay! Which one?"

"The red velvet one with cream cheese icing!"

(**A/N: I love cupcakes!**)

"Okay. I'll buy it. My treat."

Nikki smiled. She and Kabuto went up to the counter to ordered.

"Hello! What would you like today?"

"We would like One Red Velvet Couple cupcake please."

"Okay…what type of icing?"

"The cream cheese icing."

"Okay…your total is $4.59."

Kabuto paid for it.

"Here's your receipt. You two make a cute couple."

Kabuto and Nikki blushed as the cashier walked away to get their order.

Nikki was still holding Kabuto's hand.

"Hey Kabuto?"

"Yes Nikki?"

"I've been hearing these rumors…..Oh never mind!"

Kabuto was surprise. Nikki was acting shy! Nikki Trini was NOT shy and certainly didn't stutter.

"What is it Nikki? You can tell me?"

"Well I wanted to Know if you liked me?"

Before Kabuto could respond the cashier came back.

"Here's your couple cupcake."

It was in a clear container that was shaped like the cupcake. Kabuto took the container and grabbed two forks.

"Let's sit outside and talk."

"Okay."

The school was still outside. Kids were walking into little cafes and shops that were around the school. Apparently some kid set the bathroom on fire, so they wouldn't be allowed back into the school for another hour.

Kabuto pulled out Nikki's seat and then sat down himself.

"I do like you Nikki. I think you're smart, beautiful and very unique. You were one of the few people who didn't care that my father was Orochimaru."

Orochimaru was Kabuto's adoptive father. Some football player leaked that last year and people started to avoid him, well everyone but Burakku Hanran. They actually let him join the group because of his healing skills and his knowledge in almost every field of weaponry, science and justu.

Nikki blushed.

"Okay let's eat this cupcake."

Nikki took her fork and broke off a piece of the cupcake. The two ate the cupcake and talked.

When they were finally let back into the school, an hour and a half later, Nikki and Kabuto were showing signs that they were now a couple.

They were holding hands as they took the elevator up to the 5th floor.

Nikki walked into the chorus room where most of the group Burakku hanran was. Kabuto followed her. He had his bag already because he was sitting in the hallway.

"Finally!" Kisame said.

"What does that mean?" Nikki asked glaring at him.

"You and Kabuto finally decided to stop ignoring how you two felt about each other and hook up. I thought I was going to die with how much hormones you two were emitting!" Kakuzu said.

Nikki slapped him upside the head. The group laughed. Just then the bell rang.

"I have math..." Nikki whined. "And it's with sas-gay!"

The group laughed.

Kabuto kissed Nikki's cheek.

"Don't worry. What room are you in?"

"3W7."

"I'll see you after class okay? Actually I'll walk you down." Nikki smiled as Kabuto held her book bag and they walked to the 3rd floor.

"Ah the joy of young love," Mei said as her students laughed, leaving the room or staying.

~3rd Floor~

Nikki was leaning on the wall as Kabuto hugged her. His hand was on the small of her back. The two were talking. Nikki showed him a picture on her phone. He laughed.

"You need to get into class Nikki before you get in trouble," Kabuto said.

Nikki smiled. "Okay. Kiss?"

Kabuto kissed her forehead. "Bye."

"Bye."

Nikki entered her math class.

"Hello Kakashi-sensei."

"Hello Nikki-san."

Kakashi was an advisor to Burakku hanran.

Nikki sat in her seat. She sat between Hinata and Ino, another one of Sasuke's fangirls.

"Hinata?"

"Y-y-yes Nikki?"

Hinata was a shy girl who was also in Burakku hanran. Don't let her shy demeanor fool you: this girl can fight if she needs too.

"Did we have homework?"

"Yes, it was the practice problems in the packet."

Nikki nodded. She had this packet. It was all about trigonometry and it had practice problems in it.

"Okay class, let's begin. I hope everyone read the packet because we will be reviewing the problems in this packet."

The class pulled out the packet and their graphing calculators.

"Okay let's begin with problem one. If x2 + 5x - 4=0, what is x equal to?"

Students raised their hands.

"Okay, Rock Lee, what is your answer and explain how you got that answer."

"Okay I got-."

Just then Sasuke entered the room, the door slamming shut behind him. He winked at Nikki who just rolled her eyes. _Why did all the jerks like her?_

"Mr. Uchiha you are late. Why is that?"

"I need to finish something up."

"Yeah right and I'm the queen of leaf," Nikki mumbled under her breathe.

Hinata held back a laugh by coughing and end up really coughing. Nikki pat her back and gave her a sip of water. Hinata smiled as she looked back at her paper.

"Take a seat Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi said with a sigh.

Sasuke sat behind Nikki and a wave of Calvin Klein for men hit Nikki's nose. She wouldn't lie she liked that cologne but just not on on Sasuke. Maybe she should buy Kabuto a bottle.

"Rock Lee continue please?"

"Oh okay. So x is either equal to 1 or -4."

"Correct. Next, Nikki question two."

"If John did 5 out of 2x hours of work and Jim did 1 out of 4x hours , how much work did they do together? I got 11 out of 4x hours of work."

"Correct. Number three?"

Hands went up and Kakashi looked around the room.

"Sasuke please do number 3 on the board."

"I didn't do it."

Nikki rolled her eyes and handed Sasuke her packet.

"Here go do it."

Sasuke smiled at Nikki and went up to the board. Hinata pretended to gag. Nikki smiled as she patiently waited for her packet back.


End file.
